Jake Harper
Jake Harper was the tritagonist of the early seasons of Two and a Half Men however after Charlie Sheen was fired his role was severely cut down until he was fired after Season 10 when the actor, Angus T. Jones converted his religion and described the show as "filth" before urging the viewers to not watch the show. However he gave a brief cameo in the season 12 finale where he reveals he has a wife and son. Originally starting as an idle-witted, averagely intelligent and charming boy, the basis of Jake's stupidity in later seasons was that "it was funnier". He became more gluttonous, sex-obsessed and dense as he went through puberty but still retained his innocence and gullibilit. Jake's sense of humour became even less sophisticated as the series continued which was mostly based on fart jokes however it's revealed he's skilled culinary skilled and Evelyn agreed to help him become a chef if he ever passed high school. In Season 9 he gets roll-called to join the army but ends up being the cook instead. Personality Jake is unintelligent, underachieving and moronic but still self-confident and perceivable at times. He is neither proud of either one of his parents, Judith being a demanding, vindictive control freak and Alan a shameless mooch but is forced to put up with them as he has no choice. In earlier seasons he possessed respect for his Uncle Charlie but this was mostly due to him learning more about sex because of his uncle's promiscuous playboy lifestyle than he ever did with his father. As he entered the teenage years he began seeing Charlie as a "perv" and actually hit on his dates. As he grew older he became embarrassed by Charlie and Alan's squabbling and once cut them out of his life. He also does his best to avoid his father and uncle, Alan remarks "remember when he wanted to be around us?" which Charlie replies "remember when we wanted to be around him?". Back to his moronic nature, Jake is incredibly gullible and naive, normally believing everything that comes out of someone's mouth and is almost always unable to perceive whenever he is being insulted by Charlie. However there are times when he is cleverly perceivable about metaphors an example was when he asked Charlie advice about dating his girlfriend because she baked him cupcakes then Charlie uses cupcakes as a metaphor to tell Jake it was ok to have sex with a woman and not commit and when he realised he read between the lines, saying "how about that? The booger-eater got it!". On one episode when his girlfriend, Celeste had left town Charlie convinced him to hit on the temporary neighbour's as when his girlfriend was away anything goes. However when Celeste returned a day earlier and caught him with the girl she effectively ended the relationship with Jake saying that Charlie had ruined his life. Gallery Two-half-men-346.jpg|Jake in the army while skyping with Alan in the Season 10 Premiere. Category:Comic Relief Category:Dimwits Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Supporters Category:Male Category:Loyal Category:Paranoid Category:Egomaniacs